The Princesses of Power Series - Episode 1: Peace meets hope
by ThePrincessOfPower
Summary: Despicable current events draw the Amazon princess and the last daughter of Kripton together to stop the darkness that is spreading in the world and to form an alliance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Princesses of Power Series**

"Peace meets hope"

Part I

Diana stood by her hotel window, looking at the twilight sky. Her eyes bore worry and wisdom, but she was unsure how to best present her case. She had spoken at the UN many times before as France's diplomatic representative, but this time was different. How could she show something that should already be so obvious? How could she make those leaders understand what was at stake? Children had been separated from their families. They were alone and scared, hoping for someone with power to piece their lives back together. All the world leaders understood the gravity and absurdity of those events, but a handful were blind to the fact that breaking innocent lives is not the answer to make the world a better place. The challenge for her was to convince them that the path they were trailing was dark and could not lead to light from any perspective.

As the last golden rays of sun touched the horizon, the city of Geneva grew quieter. A chilled breeze played with Diana's dark hair and announced that tomorrow might be a day that will change the course of events.

* * *

"Kara! Get in here!"

"Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Jason has food poisoning, he won't be able to cover the UN conference is Geneva tomorrow. I want you to get a flight and make your way there now. Fly economy."

Kara wasn't used to flying in an airplane. She usually flew herself…

"Why are you still standing there? This is important! They will be discussing the fate of those poor children separated at the border!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Grant, I'll get on a flight right away. I just never covered an international story before. Why are you sending me this time?"

"Something tells me you are the right reporter to write about this. Now go!"

Kara was very aware of what the UN would be discussing the following day. She had been planning to fly there as Supergirl and perhaps be able to find a leader she could count on to help that craziness stop. She remembered all too well what was like losing a home, a family, be separated from her loved ones. She wanted to prevent that from happening to any more children and hopefully help the ones that had already suffered with it, but she couldn't just burst in those containment areas as Supergirl and rescue them, she had to find a solution to stop it from happening all together. Perhaps there was a way to do that as Kara Danvers. She packed her bags and went to the airport.

* * *

A sweet and powerful light pierced the curtains on Diana's room. She woke up with the sun and meditated, hoping that the wisdom of Athena would guide her during her speech. Then, she put on her white suit and golden necklace, tided her hair up in a bun and looked in the mirror. She had been through so much after leaving Themyscira all those years ago. After defeating Ares in 1918, she had hoped that the world of Men would be peaceful. How naïve she had been. So many evils had emerged since then that it was becoming more and more difficult to keep her faith in humankind. But she knew that where there was darkness, there would always be light to fight it.

As she made her way to the UN office, she thought about all of those who had fought by her side since then. She had made many friends and lost many others, but all of their sacrifices would not have been in vain. She would keep on fighting to make the world a better place.

Arriving at the _Palais des Nations_ , she saw the peacocks roaming around, in peace, oblivious to what was happening to the world of Men around them. She remembered the white peacocks in Themyscira, which made her smile and reminded her of the small acts of beauty that still exist amidst fearful times, as symbols of hope.

Diana walked down the path leading to the main entrance, admiring the flags surrounding her. How could so many nations be able to coexist in permanent peace, respecting each other's cultures and beliefs? It was a challenge for many, but yet so clear to her. Humans always seemed to be in conflict, and Diana was still not sure why. There were so many beautiful things around them, why not just enjoy the treasures that the world had granted them, instead of keep fighting over them, against each other?

* * *

Kara entered the Human Rights and Alliance of Civilizations Room. She wore a deep blue dress and had her blonde hair tied up in a loose bun. The moonstone pendant in her necklace matched the colorful ceiling. She took a seat at the section designated "USA Press" and awaited for the countries representatives to enter. She had never covered a story this big before and was looking forward to what those leaders would say.

She wondered how her mother felt like when she addressed the High Council of Kripton. Having all the world's leaders looking up to her in search of answers was something Kara had not yet experienced in her young years. As Supergirl, people expected something of her and she knew she could deliver, but as Kara Danvers, she felt vulnerable.

The lights blinked and the leaders began to enter the room. Kara watched as each of them took the seat assigned to their country. The diplomat who sat in France's seat caught her attention. In the middle of many men in dark suits, a woman walked in white and Kara had an odd feeling that she had seen that woman before.

* * *

The leaders began to speak, each mentioning how this situation needed immediate remedy. Each speech kindled the spark of hope in Diana's heart and she was finally ready to take center stage. As she walked to the central stand, she looked around her and saw unity. All those representatives of the UN Human Rights Council – men and women of all colors and cultures – saw the dangers that had been troubling the world and were willing to speak up and try to fix it, and yet she knew that their voices would not be echoed by everyone.

She took center stage. All eyes upon her. She thought of Athena and started her speech:

"Ladies and gentlemen of the council, thank you for coming here today. As you know, our world is currently facing a new evil, a threat quiet and dangerous as the night: hatred. With each passing day, hate grows within people's hearts, while peace and love seem to be getting further and further out of reach. Each of us have a part to play in this world, and even the smallest person can change the course of the future. Let's remember that kindness is not a weakness and that compassion is strength, and only through love we will be able to fight this darkness."

Kara watched as the French ambassador, Diana Prince, spoke the truest words she had ever heard. Finally she had found someone who also shared her values and was in a position of power to be able to nurture change. She listened attentively.

"And therefore, families should not be ripped apart, children should not have to endure such traumatizing suffering and parents should be able to care for their children and provide them with a better future. Borders are something that only exists in our minds. Earth was not projected to have lines dividing us, on the contrary, nature has given us many gifts and treasures to share with each other. Let us embrace what makes us different, for that is also what makes each of us unique and special. Let us be humble, for we are made of earth; let us be noble, for we are made of stars. Let's fight to keep the light shining upon our world!"

In a deafening standing ovation, Diana Prince left the stand and walked back to her seat. Other leaders spoke and the hours passed by. After the Secretary-General closed the meeting, all ambassadors left the room to attend the press conference. Kara Danvers was anxiously waiting for this moment to be able to speak with the diplomat in white. She raised her hand and directed her question at Diana:

"Ms. Prince, I'm Kara Danvers, Catco, US press. What would you do to help solve this situation right now?"

Diana took a deep breath. As Wonder Woman, should could simply walk into those containment areas and release all those children. But she knew that would not solve the problem, it would only be a temporary fix.

"I think all of us would like to go to those children ourselves and bring them back to their parents. However, the root of the problem runs deep and we must find a permanent solution and a way to stop this from happening ever again. I hope that all the countries representatives here today will take this message to their leaders and make themselves heard."

As the day ended, both Diana and Kara were exhausted. Diana decided to walk back to the hotel to rest and prepare for the grand dinner the next day where she would be able to speak more closely to the other ambassadors and hopefully find an answer. The press would not attend the dinner, but something told Kara that she needed to speak to the French ambassador again, so she waited outside the building.

As Diana walked down the corridor of flags once again, she saw the reporter that had asked her that question with eyes glittering with hope. She approached Kara.

"You were listening very eagerly over there, I guess this is a problem that deeply bothers you as well."

Kara was happy that Diana came to talk to her, but when she was about to answer, they heard and thundering sound. Screams came from the other side of the building while bullet sounds pierced the air. They looked at each other and said at the same time: "I have to go!" and each ran into a different direction.

A few seconds later, Wonder Woman and Supergirl had arrived in the middle of the chaos. They looked at each other with both amazement and confusion, then ran towards the bullets. Supergirl flew straight to one of the shooters, while Wonder Woman deflected the bullets with her bracelets, protecting the people behind her. The ambassadors were frightened and began to flee back into the building. Supergirl knocked out one of the shooters and was searching for the other one. He was nowhere in sight. Wonder Woman found a few injured diplomats and carried them all on her back, straight to the building, while Supergirl used her x-ray vision to search within the close by buildings, looking for a sniper. She was unable to find him.

Meanwhile, the UN staff was already doing triage for the wounded and accounting for all the ambassadors and press representatives. There were two missing: Diana Prince and Kara Danvers. They both barged into the room at the same time, in their own clothes, but with loose hair. They again looked at each other and Diana said: "We need to talk."

* * *

 _To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

The Princesses of Power Series – Episode 1

Part II

July 30th, 2018

Diana and Kara had arranged to speak to each other again on the following day. After the attack at the UN, the gala dinner security had increased enormously. Each diplomat was to attend with a partner and a private security officer. Diana obviously didn't need a private security to escort her around, but she was happy to be able to bring another person, for she wanted to talk more to the blonde reporter that she believed to be Supergirl.

Sitting down at her dresser in the hotel room, Diana was choosing her outfit. She wanted to keep the symbolic white from the previous day, so she chose a dress that reminded her of the Amazon's togas from the rare days that they were not training, but celebrating. She slipped the soft fabric on and shaped it using a light golden rope around her waist, which was actually the Lasso of Hestia.

Diana left the room and took the elevator to the lobby where she met Kara, who was wearing a dress blue as the morning sky and beautiful glittering shoes.

"Shall we?" – asked Kara.

"I have a car waiting for us, along with Mr. Shard, my new security officer."

Kara gave her a mischievous smile and both ladies entered the car.

The streets from the diplomats hotels to the UN building had been closed off to avoid unnecessary confusion. A line of black limousines paved the roads as all the representatives made their ways to the gala dinner. Diana and Kara started walking down the corridor of flags, followed closely by the large Mr. Shard. After finding their table, Diana introduced Kara to her fellow representatives, speaking to each of them in their own language.

Lots of pleasantries were exchanged throughout the evening and Kara was getting tired of all the fluff. She wondered when she would be able to speak freely with Ms. Prince. The evening passed slowly until finally the other diplomats left the table to go speak with other representatives, leaving Diana and Kara alone.

"I know this must be a bit boring, but when it comes to peace, we must be kind to everyone, even to the boring diplomats."

Kara laughed and sipped a bit of water. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject of possibly having encountered another superhero. But Diana didn't dance around the words too much, she went straight to the burning question:

"Who are you really, Ms. Danvers? It was too much of a coincidence what happened yesterday when Supergirl showed up."

"I dare say the same to you, Ms. Prince. Wonder Woman's timing was impeccable".

They looked firmly at each other, then both burst into laughter.

"All right, no more defensiveness. Yes we are those who showed up yesterday. I'd recognize the blood of Kripton from far away, after having worked with Superman."

"He is my cousin. It's a long story. But since we've established that, how about we focus on solving the issue at hand. Do you have any plans in mind?"

"Straight to the point. I like you, Ms. Danvers."

"Please, call me Kara."

"All right, Kara, I am Diana".

Both women shook hands and, at that moment, an alliance was born.

"Listen, Kara, I believe the answer to this issue lies on the hands of the people. Human beings are kind and compassionate, they just tend to forget about that sometimes. I have spoken to the representatives and leaders today, but I know that my words will not reach the rest of the world, but yours might. I know that Catco Communications has a wide web of followers, so use that to our favor. Write about what you have witnessed here today and make a call to arms! With the help of people from all over the world, we might be able to bring further awareness to this case and stop this situation once and for all!"

Kara looked at Diana with awe. She didn't look much older than herself, but she seemed to carry so much wisdom. With revived hope, Kara smiled and spoke with reassurance:

"The world will know what these leaders are fighting for and your words will be spread throughout the media! I will make sure to write the best article you've ever read!"

Diana smiled and nodded. This girl seemed so full of potential and power that she wondered why they had never met before, as it seemed like they would be able to accomplish great things together as themselves and as superheroes.

Kara walked into Catco with a reassured spirit. She sat at her desk, turned on the computer, and words flew effortlessly into the keyboard.

"Geneva. UN Palace of Nations. Some of the world's greatest minds assemble to speak about a tender subject that should be crystal clear, yet, it is encountering challenges. Broken families, broken hearts. Trauma and fear running into children's veins while old men make decisions for them. No family bonded by love should be taken apart against their will, yet, it is happening. And it's happening right in front of our eyes!

During the event, the UN building was attacked. No one knows the identity of these attackers, and no one was hurt, thanks to the swift appearance of Supergirl and Wonder Woman who heroically saved the attendees. Both stand for justice, truth and love, and both were there that evening, ready to help in any way they could. But they can't do it all on their own…"

Kara stretched her fingers, cracked her neck and drifted away as she relived each moment of the attack. She didn't want to even think about what might have happened if both of them weren't there that night…

The hours passed and Catco employees came and went, but Kara didn't budge from her desk until the article was ready to be printed. She continued:

"The UN is taking action. Representatives from all over the world have spoken on behalf of those families, pleading the world leaders to engage and to help. However, it's up to all of us to speak up and make ourselves heard! There is a superhero in all of us and there is some good in this world which is worth fighting for. Let us be the advocates for this change! Let us be beacons of light piercing through the crude veil of darkness that had descended. Let us all follow the examples of our heroes and be brave, be hope, be love!"

Kara ran to the printing room and yelled: "Stop the printers! This article must be included on this week's issue!"

On her way to the Louvre to attend the board of directors meeting, Diana stopped at a nearby bookshop when her eye caught a glance of the new edition of Catco Magazine. She bought one at once and looked for Kara's name. There it was, the article that might change the course of events:

" **Be brave. Be hope. Be love. – Follow the steps of superheroes!"**

As she walked down the tapestry of beauty that were the streets of Paris, she began to notice people with a copy of the magazine in their hands. They were reading the article and nodding, talking to their friends in search of ways to help. By the time she arrived at the Louvre, she looked at her cellphone and saw that social media was bursting with the hastags #bebrave #behope #belove. Diana's heart was kindled and she knew that the winds of peace were coming.

 _To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Kara Danvers' article spread all over the world. Social media was bursting with thousands of likes and shares from people who believed her words were true and her intentions noble. Diana's plan was working as more and more people understood the situation and wanted to do something to correct it.

A user made it all come together by creating a Facebook event: "Be Brave – march to free the children" that would take place in one month at the Convention Center District. Thousands of people said they would be going and the movement starting catching the eye of those higher up.

Kara was in awe of how big the movement was getting! She called Diana Prince to set up a strategy.

"Diana, I'm sure you have seen the proportions that the movement has gotten".

"Thank the gods! I knew there were good people in the world who could make a difference, they only needed a voice, and you gave them that".

"Inspired by your speech at the UN. But this is not enough, we must make sure that this gets so big that those in power will not be able to ignore it."

"You are right. I believe there is a way. Keep monitoring social media. I might be able to make this – how do you say it – go viral".

Kara muffled a laugh. "All right, I'll stay tuned".

A few minutes later, a very significant account was created and Wonder Woman posted for the first time on Twitter:

"I will be there. #bebrave"

After that, millions of people signed up and the government started seeing the issues with this movement. If thousands of people actually showed up and they had Wonder Woman by their side, they might actually have to make some changes.

* * *

In the middle of the busy CatCo building, Cat Grant waved her hand.

"Kara, come in here."

"Yes, Mr. Grant?"

"I want you to cover the gathering in Texas next week. After all, it was your article that sparked this in people's hearts.

"Well, I was inspired by Diana Prince, a French diplomat".

"Get an interview with her, I'm sure she'll be attending".

Kara thought to herself "Indeed she will be there" and smiled.

She went back to her desk and pondered whether Supergirl should also confirm her presence. She discarded the idea. She already mastered her abilities as Supergirl, but she wanted to grow more as Kara Danvers to one day be like her new role model, Diana Prince, who had power, grace, wisdom and wonder.

* * *

The day of the protest had arrived. People had come from all over the world to express their distaste to this heartbreaking policy. Thousands filled the streets of the Convention Center District, making it colorful and alive. They carried signs that said "Reunite them now!", "Families should be together", "No to walls!", "Love will win".

While they sang in unison "Be brave, be hope, be love", all attendees looked to the sky, awaiting Wonder Woman's arrival. Kara was at the edge of the road, with other journalists, hoping to hear Diana coming from afar.

When the sun was at its peak, glowing powerful in the blue skies, a silhouette came in front of it, making people squint their eyes.

"She's here! Wonder Woman is here!"

The attendees clapped and roared and yelled her name as she made her way to the ground. The star on her forehead shimmered with golden light and her hair flew gently with the wind. Hovering a bit above the ground, Wonder Woman spoke:

"Dear friends, thank you for coming here today. This march is a symbol of hope and a reminder that love always prevails. You honor me with your dedication to this cause. Let's –"

A deafening sound came from the end of the road as gas bombs were thrown at the protesters who ran randomly away from its intoxicating effect.

Wonder Woman flew up to see the attacker. A military tank stood at the end of the road. A man spoke in a megaphone towards her:

"Wonder Woman, this is General Slaughter. This matter does not concern you. Leave now."

Diana wanted to laugh, but she held her impulse and replied.

"I am a citizen of the world and therefore, everything concerns me, especially when injustice is afoot."

"You will leave these premises now. And so will every person on this road."

"You may have been ordered to stop us, General Slaughter, but you cannot fight love. These people are here to show their support to a cause, peacefully. It is their constitutional right."

A wave of applause engulfed the general's megaphone. Wonder Woman went back to the beginning of the road and started walking with the people towards the Detention Facility. They were coughing but determined to ignore the diversion and accomplish their mission.

Kara stayed back to remove herself from the group of journalists, just in case she had to make a quick exit…

The march was long, but thousands of people stayed together in an unprecedented moment in history. It was beautiful and inspiring to see people in peace, fighting for justice and love.

As they finally got close to the Detention Facility, an army of men awaited.

Diana came forward, as did their captain.

"Ma'am, I cannot let you go any further."

Diana could tell that this man had a kinder heart than General Slaughter. "I understand, soldier, but you know we come in peace".

"Captain, ma'am, Capt. Trevor."

Diana froze for a moment. Was it a coincidence or was this man a descendant of Steve Trevor's family line? There was no time for inquiries, but he did seem kind and brave, like her Steve.

"Capt. Trevor, please let us pass. All we want is to stand in front of this facility and show our signs and hymns of protest".

"I know, ma'am, but I cannot let you through".

Wonder Woman turned to the crowed and said:

"This is where we stop, we can continue to show the signs from here".

A loud, angry voice came from within the crowd: "We keep going! We're gonna burst those families out of there!" This was followed by a mighty roar from the crowd, although not all people joined it.

Inflated by this new agenda, someone threw a rock at the captain. It hit his shoulder. He gave the order.

"Ready, set, fire!"

Gas bombs flew from the barrier of soldiers straight to the protesters. They ran amok, some in rage, some not knowing what to do. Chaos had started.

A gust of wind stroke them all as Supergirl flew from the end of the protest line above the thousands of people and stood beside Wonder Woman. Diana smiled. Kara winked back and hovered above the crowd.

"Let's not forget why we are here! We are here to protest against this policy so that this stops once and for all!"

While she talked, Capt. Trevor pulled Wonder Woman to the side.

"Listen, I don't agree with this policy any more than you do, but I'm a soldier, I do as I'm told. But you and Supergirl are not."

Diana looked at him, intrigued.

"If these families don't get out of here now, they will be transported to separate facilities and will never see each other again. We will deal with the crowd and will not pay attention to you or Supergirl".

Diana nodded and thought "If this man is not related to Steve Trevor, then this is an odd but blessed coincidence.

Wonder Woman flew to meet Supergirl. "Follow me".

The two heroes flew around the line of soldiers, who were ordered by their captain to stand down and focus on controlling the protesters.

They dove down and broke the entrance doors. Hundreds of frightened faces looked at them, scared and in awe. Wonder Woman announced:

"We are setting you free. Find your families and follow us."

Supergirl used her heat vision to break the cell locks, moving around with her super speed not to linger for too long in this escape. After being freed, there were parents running all over the facility to find their children. It took them a while, but they found each other, hugging their sons and daughters with so much strength that they almost crushed their little bones.

In the meantime, Capt. Trevor was trying to contain crowd's advance, who had grown angry for not being able to go on, but hopeful once they saw the heroes rescuing the families. The captain order his soldiers to push the crowd away with their shields and water hoses, but no fire. He kept his eyes on the protesters and his ears towards the noises happening behind them. The people pressed and pushed and yelled as they realized that they were buying time for the heroes to finish the mission.

While chaos was happening at the front entrance gates, the heroes left through the back, accompanied by hundreds of parents and their children, frightened but now hopeful.

Supergirl looked at the families, realizing there were too many. "How will we get them out of here now?"

Wonder Woman looked around the area and saw a container truck. The families were guided towards the container. They both moved the families around with super speed to get them all in the huge truck quickly. Once they were all inside, Supergirl and Wonder Woman grabbed the ends of the container and lifted it off the ground, flying away with the families in it.

Captain Trevor had been monitoring their activities with a few glances. Once he noticed they were out of reach, he commanded his men:

"Fold back to the facility, they have escaped!"

The soldiers disengaged from the crowd and ran back to the building.

Seeing them move away, the crowd cheered and started to disperse, leaving their signs on the ground, as proof of what had happened.

Twilight broke into the sky and the city grew quieter. The evening mist carried more than simple dew drops, it carried hope.

* * *

Kara sat at her desk sipping her coffee. She watched the hectic movement of CatCo's journalists going back and forth, phones ringing, assistants running and the screens at Cat's office all showing the same thing, the grand protest that happened in Texas a day ago, where Supergirl and Wonder Woman helped save the day.

The news reported victory, alongside the heroics of not just the superheroes, but of the people who showed up and chanted in unison for a change of that disrupting rule. It showed cellphone footage of families smiling and hugging each other, after they left the container that the superheroes carried away. The children hugged their parents with such strength as to never let them go again and the parents hugged back with relief and hope. After assuring they were safe, Wonder Woman and Supergirl flew away, drawing the eyes of all families, who looked and them with eternal gratitude.

The news reported politicians talking frenetically, making speeches and gesticulating with a fiery energy, all calling for a change of policy regarding this separation rule. They eventually took over all the screens, and even though they are each set to a different channel, they all seemed to say the same thing except for one. One politician wanted Supergirl and Wonder Woman arrested for busting those people out, but his voice was alone. All the others claimed for change.

Kara admired the screens with pride and joy. She had helped that become a possibility, a new hope and a way for people to gain strength and demand change. However, she did that as Supergirl, not as Kara Danvers…

"Kara! Are you awake?!"

"Sorry Ms. Grant, I was just –"

"Did you get the interview with the French ambassador?"

"Oh, I didn't have time, things got a bit chaotic"

"Well, then fly to France and –"

The elevator opened and Diana Prince walked into CatCo.

Cat Grant looked at her with admiration and a little bit of jealousy. She was accomplished and powerful herself, but something emanated from that lady who walked with her head held high and seemed to carry the wisdom of the world in her eyes.

"Hello Kara, I thought we might chat about the protest. It's crucial to keep the momentum. Are you busy with another assignment?" – and Diana glanced at Cat.

"Nope, she is free as a bird! We are hoping to get an interview with you, Madam Ambassador."

"I would be delighted."

Cat walked away, still turning her head towards Ms. Prince's odd magnetism.

"It's so good to see you, Diana!"

"Good to see you too. I think we need to see each other more often. Let's do this interview and then talk about a… well… an alliance."

Kara's eyes glittered with joy and she grabbed her recorder to register this rare opportunity to speak with the ambassador of France.

They talked for a couple of hours and Diana excused herself.

"This is my address. Come meet me in a few days."

They shook hands and went their separate ways. Kara sat by the computer and started typing so fast that she accidentally used her super speed and the "L" popped out of the keyboard. She laughed, put it back and finished writing the final considerations.

"Weeks ago, at the Geneva conference, the Ambassador Diana Prince made a speech that spoke to us all. She talked about love and hope and how we must fight to make change happen, not just stand and do nothing. Her words inspired a movement that took over the world and people gathered in unity to make a difference. The online hashtags became real and the words became action at the recent protest.

Those families are now safe, but that is not the end of the fight. We must pressure our leaders to change this absurd rule and end this once and for all! Martin Luther King Jr. already told us: ' _Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that_ '.

Let's keep those words alive and spread the hope and love that we feel right now towards all corners of the planet and love shall prevail and the powerful will see the light!"

She sent the file to Cat Grant, who forwarded it to the printing department with the words "Print this now!"

CatCo grew quieter as the hours advanced. The sun was setting and Kara felt proud of herself. She felt like, this time, she had achieved what she aspired as Kara Danvers and anxiously awaited the morning to see the repercussions.

* * *

The first beams of sun touched the top of the Eiffel Tower. Paris seemed to shine with new light. The breeze blew softly and made the trees dance and the city announced the winds of change.

Diana read the newspaper sitting at her patio, sipping her tea. Her heart felt lighter as the headline read "Love wins! The government goes back and stops the immigration rule".

As an immigrant herself, she felt a profound connection to this case and she imagined that Supergirl, as a refugee, would feel also. She was looking forward to speaking with her.

Something blocked the sun and a caped shadow appeared at the patio. Diana smiled.

"Well, you wanted to talk about an alliance, I'm all ears."

"Actually, I was thinking more of a League".

The two women sat down and started brainstorming. That moment would change the future. Forever.

* * *

THE END


End file.
